


Riding High

by AssassinNumber9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Excessive use of the word fuck, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mile High Club, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Qrow gets wrecked, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer isn't amused, Top Clover Ebi, but she understands, fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinNumber9/pseuds/AssassinNumber9
Summary: Ah, the holidays. Wonderful snow, wonderful feelings, wonderful moments, and awful travel. Especially for a certain unlucky professor who just wants to visit his family for Christmas and New Years, but there is no way that fate would be normal just one time and allow his flight to not be cancelled or postponed.As he waits for yet another rescheduled flight, he goes to get pizza, but also finds some beef. Some very sexy beef. Some very sexy beef who Qrow would definitely let pin him to multiple surfaces if he so wanted.Heh, maybe he will get lucky after all.
Relationships: Background Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this monstrosity. I hope you enjoy. Because I feel both great and uncomfortable after writing this, but even then I am really proud of how it turned out speaking that this is my first attempt at actual smut. So yeah, please enjoy. This will have multiple parts to it.
> 
> Also, I don't know how flirting works. Or people work. Or anything really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow spots an absolute hunk while waiting for his flight. Might as well have some fun, right?

Of course, his plane had to be completely booked. Of course, he had found another which had then promptly gotten postponed. Of course, that flight, when it arrived, had then started to have technical issues. _Well, at least they went and gave me first class tickets_ , Qrow thought, trying his best to see the positives. He was now seven hours behind schedule, and all he wanted to do was go and visit his brother-in-law and nieces for the holidays. _If I had a dollar for every fucking time something went wrong in my life, I’d be a billionaire. Then, I could buy my own damn plane,_ the man steamed silently as he went to go find some food.

The next flight they were able to offer him wasn’t until an hour and a half later, which was honestly better than what he was expecting so there was that at least. However, the likelihood of his luggage somehow being lost probably increased with the luck of time being better than usual (for this one instance). His life was basically the physical, alcoholic, twunk version of Murphy’s Law. _Yeah, that’s a pretty accurate description._

His red eyes wandered around the airport, landing on a pizza place he thought looked pretty good, and began walking towards it. He watched as children were dragging their mother’s to areas of gift shops where toys and games were on display and groups of what he could only assume to be college students leaving for winter break trips trying to figure out the hell that was flying. _Ah, the good, old days._ Even though that was only like a couple years ago. He had received his doctorate not too long ago and had begun teaching at Beacon as a professor in engineering. He was doing quite well for himself.

As Qrow got in line (which had thankfully not been too long at the time), he couldn’t help but notice the many different options of the little restaurant. Well, that’s what he told himself he noticed. He _actually_ noticed how fine the ass was of the man currently ordering. _Meal now. Snack later, Qrow,_ the professor reminded himself, but _damn_ that ass should have been at a burger joint rather than a pizza place with how beefy it was. And those _pants._ Speaking of, his were currently getting a little tight in the crotch area right about now. _Control yourself until you can at least attempt to hide it._

Qrow simply looked at the menu to distract himself, slowly following the line as the time drew closer to his turn. When he finally ordered himself his food and drink, he turned around, only to meet green eyes that could make the grass fucking jealous and a smirk that Zeus would have to smite in order to even begin to compete with. It was the man whose ass he had been gawking at. _Handsome and thick. Not fair._ But, he couldn’t exactly complain. Even if he did have those looks, it’s not like he could carry a mirror everywhere just to drool over himself, but he had to wonder if the beefcake he was not even subtly fantasizing about did that every morning to start off his day. He knew _he_ would.

Every coherent thought left his mind, however, when the hunk fucking _winked_ at him then blatantly laughed after seeing Qrow’s incredulous reaction to it. The himbo didn’t even try to fucking hide it. He thought this was funny. _Oh yeah, Mr. Model, it’s_ so _fucking funny to be uncomfortably horny in an airport pizza place. No, please continue with your stupid, handsome smirk and your stupid, handsome face. It’s not like we’re in public or anything!_ Qrow then finally collected enough sanity to at least take a seat while he waited for his number to be called. There was no way he would allow himself to stand at the moment even if it _would_ ease the discomfort of his crotch.

“Order number 7!” The stranger’s green eyes were torn away from rubies as he walked over to the counter to get his food, once again giving Qrow a nice view of that ass. _Holy shit, I didn’t think I could get this horny this quickly. I don’t think it’s been_ that _long since I last got some. Has it? No, no, it’s only been like a week. How the fuck is this guy doing this to me? I don’t even know him for gods’ sake! But man, what would it feel like to be pinned underneath you? I’d beg if I had to._

Once again, a wink was thrown at the professor with _absolutely no shame._ It was almost as if the hunk didn’t care that they were in public! _Well, if that’s the case-_

“Order number 13!” the voice of an employee called a few moments later, Qrow just having watched the chestnut-haired man until his food was ready. He slowly got up, trying his best to make his arousal even just a tiny bit less obvious. He could feel jade irises following him as he got his order and brought it over to the table, making him throw in a little hip whip to get even the smallest amount of payback. Qrow was _not_ going to be the only one unbearably horny!

His eyes darted back to his eye candy, who he noticed gave a small chuckle before turning around to converse with a rather odd looking group. _I’m almost half tempted to just go wherever the hell he’s going. Doesn’t matter where as long as he fucks my brains out until I can’t even say my own name!_ His mind was getting to a dangerous place.

 _Eat your fucking food, Qrow!_ He finally began to eat, distracting himself from the living statue across the room. His mind continued to wander however. How could it not when the man wasn’t even wearing sleeves? It was literally freezing! The corvid-themed male sighed to himself, having gotten himself aggravated at his situation with this damn stranger.

“You know, I love to fish, but it seems that you’ve hooked me,” a deep voice rang in Qrow’s ear after he had finished his meal and had started to “read” (he was definitely _not_ thinking about how big the stranger’s goods possibly were) on his phone. He looked up, finally receiving a closer view of the subject of his current (and future) sexual fantasies. Qrow watched him as he sat down in the seat across from him. “Name’s Clover.”

The teacher smirked, face turning pink, but he kept his cool. _Gods, the guy was even more handsome close up!_ “Qrow, and I’m pretty sure you were the one who threw the line.” Clover chuckled, his attractive features being even more noticeable with a smirk present. “I hope you came to reel in your catch, because I’d be rather disappointed if you didn’t at least try.”

“Heh, trust me. I wouldn’t let any catch this good go without basking in the glory of the accomplishment first,” he told the other. _Oh, he’s good._ Qrow listened as he continued, “My flight isn’t scheduled for another hour. I was hoping we could at least talk for a bit before we have to part ways. If I’m lucky, hopefully you can give me your number as well, birdie.” _Birdie, huh?_

“Well, boy scout, you’re definitely intriguing enough. Now, I don’t exactly know anything about luck, _but_ ,” Qrow leaned forward, “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble getting lucky today so long as you play your cards right.” He then shot a wink at Clover, who gave a wicked grin before aiming his eyes towards a door on the opposite side of the little restaurant. Qrow glanced to see what he was looking at before seeing the door to the bathroom - which had a handle, meaning that it was most likely a single use bathroom. The dark-haired male looked at his companion with the same wicked grin. “If you’ll excuse me for a second,” he winked. Red eyes followed him as he made his way to the bathroom door, knocking on it to make sure it was empty before stepping in. As he held the door wide open for a moment, Clover shot Qrow a wink, sending all blood south for the winter. Except, there was no doubt in that mind that that hunk could keep it south for an entire year.

Quickly, he glimpsed around to ensure nobody was watching before standing and copying what his companion had done only a second earlier. The engineer couldn’t stop himself from nearly being ashamed of himself for attempting to be fucked in an airport bathroom - nearly being the key term there. _I wasn’t fucking kidding about not giving a shit where!_

His fist lightly tapped the door three times. “Occupied,” the familiar desire-inducing voice came from the other side.

“Heh, it will be anyways,” Qrow quipped, barely waiting a millisecond before the door flung open and he was pulled in just to be shoved against it after it closed. Lips met his in animalistic desire, tongue soon wrestling with his. They were softer than any others he had ever felt, and the way they worked made those lips even better. If this is what it was like now, he couldn’t _wait_ to get to the main event.

Hands wandered rapidly, absolutely no sense of patience whatsoever. The two knew what they wanted; there was no need to wait. Feelings of waistbands being loosened and zippers being unzipped caused the pair’s sensations to continue in their ascent. And soon, Qrow and Clover had both pants and briefs at their ankles. “ _Hah,_ we’ll have to make this quick, but don’t worry.” A large tan hand wrapped firmly around the pinkened length of the shorter male, who brought the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle any loud moans. “If we ever meet again, we can go slower, and something tells me,” a painstakingly slow, light stroke, “that I’ll be lucky enough to experience that.”

“But right now, we’ll unfortunately have to make this quick. Won’t want anyone having to wait for the bathroom for too long now would we?” the low voice continued in a whisper. _No fucking shame!_ “I hope you’re clean, because I’m not losing any catch _this_ good. Now, I’m not super religious, but I’ll have to get on my hands and knees just to thank whatever being brought _you_ into existence. Whether it be demon or angel makes absolute no difference to me. Gods, you just look so _fucking_ delicious”

Qrow’s face was beet red. He felt as if this absolute stranger _knew_ compliments were his weakness, like he _knew_ that the bird’s mind would switch off completely and allow him to do whatever the hell he liked without any resistance- and it peeved Qrow to _no fucking end_ that it was only making him want more, want that damn mouth to kiss him senseless and want the massive cock in between thick thighs to bury itself deep inside him. It could break him for all he cared. If he couldn’t sit for a week thereafter, even better! He’d become a slut for this mortal god if it meant he would be wrecked every single time his brain tried to focus on something other than Clover fucking Qrow until his mind melted!

“ _Please!”_ the professor begged in a silent scream, tears nearly falling down his wanton expression. He was so desperate. He would do anything! “ _Please, just fuck me already! I need it! I’m clean! I swear to everything good in the world! I just need it!”_ He watched as a wide and devilish smirk was plastered on that stupidly handsome face once again before the weight from the man lifted itself off of him for a second to go grab something out of his backpack that Qrow hadn’t even realized he was carrying earlier.

A small bottle appeared in the instructor’s line of sight. The pop of a cap echoed through the bathroom, which would have caused Qrow great stress of people hearing if he was not panting at an alarming rate due to how horny he was. He watched as Clover drizzled the contents onto his hand, continuing to rub it on his hardened member. “Shh, there’s no need to get worked up.” A hand returned on a small waist while the other, slicked with lube, snaked around the pale body, fingers dancing on skin. “I’ll take care of you, baby bird~,” the brunette hummed, digit finally reaching their destination where it forced itself in.

Qrow tried his hardest not to yelp and moan and scream in pleasure as the finger, purposely avoiding that sweet spot inside him, stroked his soft insides. The sensation was _incredible_. He almost couldn’t register anything when a second digit joined the first to begin stretching him wide. “Heh, you’re tight. I hope you’ll be able to take me. But going from the look on your face, it seems as though you’re going to try even if it kills you. What a good boy you are~,” Clover sang as he added yet another finger. “I can’t _wait_ to ravage you. You should have seen yourself earlier - so cute and sexy as you licked the grease off your pretty fingers. I had to hold myself back from going over there and shoving that mouth of yours on my dick. You would like that, wouldn’t you? To be face fucked until I came in your throat. _Hah~!_ You would probably send me into the fucking clouds, you know?”

Ugh, the words that flowed effortlessly out of the physical definition of sexy were making Qrow’s last few coherent brain cells be sent into a frenzy. _I would_ happily _take whatever you put in my mouth, handsome. I’ll gladly swallow that salty seed too, hopefully not too quickly so I can taste it._ “Well, I think you’re ready, don’t you?” The professor didn’t think he ever nodded so forcefully in his life. “Heh, thought so.” Those beefy hands made their way behind his knees. “You might want to hold onto me.”

The academic did as he was told, giving the larger one the opportunity to lift him off the ground. He was then carried over to the other side of the bathroom and pinned against the cold, tiled wall. He watched as Clover balanced him to adjust his cock, ensuring that it was in the perfect position for entrance. When the tip breached his hole, Qrow let out a little gasp, surprised at just how thick the other was. But nothing would compare to the feeling that followed, as, inch by wide inch, Clover entered him. He only hoped that he would make his flight on time as he wasn’t sure if he would be able to control his legs properly (let alone stand) after this. He was just so _full_ , and Clover wasn’t even fully in yet!

It felt like an eternity before all ten inches were in. _Holy shit! I’m surprised I didn’t tear anything! He’s so fucking hu-!_ Qrow’s thoughts were interrupted when a shock wave coursed through his veins as his companion tested the waters with a shallow thrust. A palm was pressed against his mouth in urgency as he nearly squealed in bliss, eyes rolling back. “You feel amazing, handsome. _Hah,_ lucky I chose this place. I’ll have to give it a five star review.” Another thrust, only this time just a tiny bit rougher. “You’ll need to relax though if you want me to move anymore than I already am though. Can you do that for me, babe?”

Qrow returned with a nod, trying to collect any sense of concentration he could to allow his body to relax and just _take it_. They couldn’t be in this bathroom forever after all. Unfortunate really. “There you go. See, such a good boy you are~. I think I should reward you~. I bet you like it rough, don’t you?”

And just like that, Clover pulled his length out, leaving only the head inside, and launched his hips in one quick, fluid motion. The bottom’s breath was knocked out from his lungs as that sweet spot that the other man had so strategically been avoiding earlier was pretty much hit with the force of a baseball bat being swung. He was lucky that his voice seemed to stop working, because he would feel bad for whichever employee that knocked on the door to kick them out of the establishment. “ _Uh-!_ I wish I could hear you scream! I bet your voice is like a songbird’s, so beautiful and high pitched. Gods, you’re so _incredible_.”

Now that his body was relaxed enough to take the girth rough housing him, he allowed himself to finally give in to what he wanted. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he could barely breathe with how forceful he was being thrusted into. His insides were on fire, and his vision was blurry; he couldn’t tell the difference between the silhouettes of a human and a cat if he tried. His mind was completely blank as he was basically used as a fuck doll in a public bathroom at an airport, waiting until he could board a flight so he could visit his family. Gods, what would Tai say if he ever found out? He’d probably get the bleach out just to clean whatever surface Qrow even looked at.

He didn’t even know when his vision became completely white and his mind entered that familiar and oh so delicious haze, his body then being sent into overdrive as his prostate was currently being abused worse than a slave. Tears began to crawl down a stubbled chin as he was forced to continue taking every single movement Clover gave him.

It wasn’t long before his partner finally succumbed to the feelings going through his body, and there was a substantial amount of seed pouring into Qrow, filling him even further. The bathroom echoed with heavy pants and tired sighs as the two came down from their highs. Clover let out a low moan. “That,” he stuttered, trying to gain his composure enough to formulate a single sentence. “That was amazing. I hope we can meet to do that again, because that’s the best sex I’ve ever had honestly.”

The academic tried to agree, but his words were lost to incoherent mumbling. He assumed that the brunette got the message from the chuckle and handful of kisses to the neck he received. Qrow felt the loss as the other’s now soft member left him, feeling the cum begin to spill out of him. “Hah-,” he began. “H-hold onto me. I-I don’t know if I can hold myself up right now.”

Firm hands held onto him as he let his feet reach to the ground, his legs were a shaky mess like a kid making a speech for the first time. “Th-thanks.”

“No problem. Can you stand?”

“I hope so, because I’ll have to get to the gate somehow.” They both chuckled as Clover let Qrow’s waist go, ensuring he was steady enough to pull his pants back up. “Shit, I didn’t get cum on your shirt, did I?”

The lucky man looked down at his purple button up to make sure it was clean. Luckily, everything was spotless. “No, did you get some on yours?”

“Yeah, but I should have an extra shirt in my bag.”

“Well if you don’t, you can have one of mine as thanks for the amazing experience,” Clover offered, turning back to Qrow with a wink. “Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever had sex like that before. Maybe I should have sex in public bathrooms more often.” The comment earned a laugh.

“Yeah, I just hope an employee isn’t waiting outside the door to give us an earful about indecency.”

“At least we tried to be private,” Clover chuckled lightly before resuming on the cleanup. When they left the bathroom after making sure everything seemed as it should, they peeked outside the door, which was somehow by all odds empty. Thankfully, it seemed that the restaurant had died off as well, so their exit together went completely unnoticed.

The two then left the restaurant, wishing the employees happy holidays, and stopped when they were by some vending machines. “Well, Clover, I had a nice time, even if it hadn’t been the most romantic.”

The muscular male laughed. “Well, maybe I can make it up to you sometime. How about that number so we can discuss it?” Clover then offered his phone, which Qrow took without hesitation and programmed his number into it. He may have even put a heart emoji by his name. “Lucky me.”

“Until next time then,” Qrow winked before adjusting the duffle he carried on his shoulder after returning the phone.

“Heh, yeah. Until next time, birdie.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover spots a familiar face a few seats in front of him. Heh, lucky him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! So, I was planning on this chapter being longer, but there's only so much you can do on an airplane. Also, pretend I know what first class is like, let alone how flights work. It's been years since I've flown XD Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> Fun Fact - This chapter was actually going to be the entire fic, but it was originally going to be in Qrow's point of view. Well, that has changed.

Clover was damn sure that his already amazing luck had taken steroids, because even _this_ much luck in the last week was a little odd. First, his boss had basically told him that since the office branch he managed was six months ahead of schedule there was really no need for him there at the moment, and he was given two weeks of paid vacation that he had previously thought he wouldn’t be able to take or even want to take. However, the holidays, which he had originally believed that he would spend sixty hours a week at work at least, were open for him to take off, which James had happily complied and sent him on his way. His mother had then promptly sent him a plane ticket to go to Patch (she wanted him to have a peaceful, white Christmas that _wasn’t_ in Atlas or Mantle) as she informed him that the rest of the family would be busy and they were getting together some time in January or February instead for a reunion.

But, that wasn’t the _best_ part. Oh no, not only that but he was upgraded to first class randomly on his flight for no extra charge, and even before _that_ he fucked probably the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Yeah, it was in the bathroom of an airport pizza joint, but he didn’t care. He then _also_ proceeded to get the guy’s number (and the heart after the name had _not_ gone unnoticed). He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying his best _not_ to burst out in song. Clover was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see his family, but that wasn’t new. Other than that, this was probably his best holiday ever.

The manager sighed as he sat down in the comfortable seating of first class. This wasn’t his first time being upgraded, and he had bought first class tickets before. However, his almost high feeling made the whole experience even better. _If only plane food was good_ , he thought. That would be the only thing that would make this better. _Whatever, maybe I can go to a good steakhouse after I get settled. That sounds delicious._ _But, that’s not_ all _that’s delicious,_ Clover began to daydream, replaying the moments from about a half hour ago. He couldn’t help it. Qrow was just an absolute _treasure_. Apparently, somebody had looked down at him and thought he deserved something nice. _Merry Christmas, me! Makes me wonder what he would look like in one of those sexy santa costumes._

His mind wandered. He couldn’t get that complete and utter wanton expression the stranger had had as he was being forced to take everything that was being given. That pale face had been completely red and saliva had threatened to roll down that stubbled chin. And his _moans_ ? Move over, whoever the hell was at the top of the charts, because there is _nothing_ that can compare to the songs that he could sing. Hell, he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about the desire in those dusty red eyes after he had winked at him. It was so hot! He honestly wasn’t sure how he _hadn’t_ just gone over to him and face fucked him until that pretty little feathered head of his completely shut down and just took it like a fucking champ.

Clover was sure that Elm, Vine, and Harriet had seen the tent in his pants. Marrow, on the other hand, was probably clueless as to what was going on. He had been telling a story after all, which meant that his social awareness dropped like an anchor. Harriet and Elm were grinning like bastards, so there was no way that they had been oblivious to the very obvious mutual pining between the two men. Vine didn’t show anything out of the ordinary, but he was the smartest of the bunch. In all honesty, it wouldn’t have been surprising if Vine had been the first one to notice.

Clover shook his head, trying to forget his coworkers, turned friends, and aimed his mind back in the direction of the scrumptious corvid he was able to meet. Hopefully, Qrow would be off his own flight by the time Clover himself landed. He would _gratefully_ accept any dirty texts. Maybe, they could even call each other and have phone sex. Now, _that_ would be delightful. He could only imagine what kind of pictures he would get from the man. Would it show that amazing dick of his? Or maybe, it would be a picture from worm’s eye view as he straddled the phone with that tight - _That’s enough, Clover. At least try to hold off on jacking off until you get to your damn hotel room!_

Well, that would be hard (no pun intended) as he would soon find out by shaking himself out of his daydream and spotting very familiar grayed and styled back hair a couple of seats in front of him. _No way! Is that?! No, no, even_ your _luck isn’t that godlike, Ebi!_ He tried to reason. _But, it looks so much like - Oh shit, it is him!_ The back of the head he had been looking at was now a standing figure with the same legs for days and that stubble that turned Clover on like a fucking light switch. _I only said no jacking off, nothing about joining the mile high club._

His jade eyes couldn’t help but travel down that gorgeous form, the one whom it belonged to completely oblivious to the (at least one) pair of eyes trained on him. The man then took his seat once more. Qrow. It was Qrow. It was fucking Qrow in all his glory right there in the exact same plane in the same fucking class. _Well, I was kidding about getting on my hands and knees to thank someone earlier, but that’s looking to be more realistic now._ Clover looked toward the screen that was in front of him. _I wonder if they have seat-to-seat chat._

His finger went to the screen, searching for his prize. After about a minute of scanning everything, he found it. He had to admit that he had never used something like this before, but he would figure it out if it was the last thing he would do. Could he even send a message to a specific seat? Might as well try. Either way, he was going to get that ass high in the sky. _I apparently wasn’t lying about him sending me to the clouds._

Going through the steps, Clover was finally able to send a message to Qrow’s seat. He watched as the man’s screen lit up with the little message. **Look behind you, birdie.** Tentative green eyes practically stared as the Qrow’s head shot back, an expression of shock on his face. Their lines of sight met, and Clover gave his birdie a cocky and wild grin before receiving a very similar one, which he then lost sight of to feathery hair once more. Pale fingers danced across the screen.

Clover’s eyes shot to the screen when he saw a message pop up. **Lucky me Xxx.** The brunette couldn’t help but laugh as he sent his reply. **You know, I’ve been in first class before, and I must say that the bathrooms are pretty nice. Part two once we get in the air? ;)**

**Sounds like a plan, boy scout Xxx. But for now, how about I take the seat next to yours?**

**Perfect. I would much rather have some company.**

* * *

“Ooh~!”

“Gotta be quiet, birdie. Even though I would absolutely _love_ to hear that amazing voice of yours, these walls aren’t exactly thick,” the larger one chuckled as he rammed into the smaller man with a force so powerful to make Hercules jealous. “ _Uh~,_ you feel so good.”

Clover could practically _feel_ the arousal in his blood. His head felt like it was going to explode from pleasure as he once again found himself thrusting deep into Qrow in a bathroom. Moans had to be muffled as best as they could, trying not to get the attention of any other passengers, a feat that was most definitely easier said than done. _Join the mile high club - check._

The tight heat around the businessman’s length was overwhelming; every single movement he made was heightened with the help of heels digging into his ass and hands clawing at the purple fabric of Clover’s shirt for the second time that day. _“Holy shit. How the fuck are you this tight even after how I fucked you earlier?”_ the brunette whispered into Qrow’s ear. It had to take all his effort to sound as though it was taking no energy at all to completely ravage the corvid. “Maybe I should go deeper?”

Clover then put his hand over the bottom’s mouth, knowing that if he left it as it was there was simply no way there wasn’t going to be unwanted attention. He sheathed himself in the depths of that amazing heat at a new angle, rough and hard. The palm of his hand pressed firmly into those incredibly soft lips he had kissed earlier, having to waste every single sound Qrow made - much to Clover’s chagrin. He wished they were in the privacy of a bedroom even if he had absolutely no qualms about taking this treasure in a bathroom (twice). He just couldn’t take not being able to hear those screams of pleasure and the pleads he would no doubt receive as Qrow _begged_ to be fucked senseless.

Those thoughts almost made him harder than what he was doing right now - _almost_ \- because there was nothing that could compare to the red hot insides he had his cock buried in. It was just unfortunate that he didn’t have anything soft to shove the other’s face into, ass high in the air as it was obliterated as though it were a teen’s sex toy. _I wonder how he would look riding my cock. Or being folded in half with those long, thin legs of his on my shoulders as I ground into him faster than a jackhammer. Ugh, I just want to see him in every single position ever created! I’ll come up with some new ones if I have to just to see that incredible face of his contort in bliss!_

Clover looked up from where Qrow was being penetrated to look into red eyes which were rolled into the back of his head once more. The brunette smirked wickedly as he pulled the crow completely off his manhood, a whine of protest echoing off thin bathroom walls. “Shh, it’s just for a second,” he reassured Qrow. “I need you to stand up. That’s it. So good for me. Now turn around and bend over the counter.”

The dark-haired man nodded and did as he was told without question, muscular chest resting on the small marble top beside the sink. “That’s it.” Clover pressed his chest into that gorgeous, pale back. His hand went to grab his throbbing erection, guiding it back into the tight hole with no resistance whatsoever. With the new position, he could feel himself even further into the depths, the only thing air could hit being his swollen balls. He was close, but he wasn’t going to let that overcome him until Qrow released first.

He purposefully set a brutally slow pace, sending shivers running through his spine over and over and hopefully doing the same thing for his partner, which from the sound of the other’s muffled groans was accurate. A mischievous smirk worked itself onto a clean shaven face as he suddenly broke the pattern with a hard thrust, fingers of each hand travelling to catch pebbled nipples to pinch them.

The reaction was immediate and exactly what was desired. Qrow drove his face into the crook of his arm, trying his best not to scream out Clover’s name as his sweet spot was once again exploited and core sent into a fiery frenzy. Everything around him was so hot - the cock inside of him, the air of the plane, the pecs and abs pressed firmly into his back. It was excruciating, yet _so amazing_. Nothing could ever top this like Clover topped Qrow into oblivion.

And, Clover would abuse this knowledge worse than any other. Even after only one other encounter, he learned quickly what exactly set this little bird off - a brutal pace and compliments that would make any maiden fall for him if they just so much as overheard them, compliments that would make any taken woman green with envy. And unfortunately (or maybe not), the teal eyed man was the perfect one when it came to those things as sweet nothings came from his mouth like they were but a breath from his lungs and his hips kept steady even at what felt like the speed of light. How was he just so _perfect?_

Clover could feel himself getting close, nearly being able to clearly picture how massive his load would be. However, Qrow had not finished yet, and it would be rude to take anything away from this amazing gift. So, Clover went on, went even faster and harder than before. If anybody could hear the soft whispers they told each other earlier, they could _definitely_ hear the steady smack of skin on skin echoing throughout the small room as Qrow quickly melted in the tanned man’s hands, and milky white shot from his untouched cock.

Without another beat, Clover released for the second time that day in that sweet, loosened hole. _I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much in my life._ His seed was starting to dribble down his companion’s pale, shaking legs, while hands could be felt lightly massaging his head through short, brown locks. Each breath taken seemed as though it was heating up the air around them at an alarming pace.

The pair would be lying if they said they were able to collect themselves right away as it felt like an hour before they were even able to separate. The cold air filled the emptiness after Clover removed himself from Qrow, causing even more of the sticky fluid to run down bare thighs. After a couple minutes, the two finally cleaned up, washed their hands, and exited the bathroom without being noticed, all without a word.

“That was incredible,” the businessman finally whispered softly to the other, still breathless from the ordeal.

A chuckle sounded from beside him. “Yeah, that was.” Qrow then reclined his seat. “Now, wake me when we’re about to land.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is not amused with Qrow's shenanigans. Qrow still decides to be naughty. Don't tell Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, I'm just going to write a nice non-smutty chapter for this fic.  
> Brain: No, you aren't.  
> Me: Yes, I am.  
> Brain: But think of this.  
> Me: No  
> Brain: Masturbation!  
> Me:  
> Me:  
> Me: *sighs*

“ _I’m back~!_ I hope you all missed Uncle Qrow~!” the professor sang through the large house after closing the door behind him, trying his best not to drop anything. Having gone through the side door, he looked into a spotless, empty kitchen. It must have just been clean after a baking marathon of their mother’s as instead of bleach and cleaner he smelled the delicious and sweet scent of cookies. Soon, the squealing of two young girls could be heard from the living room as red eyes spotted the two boogers that were his nieces. Qrow quickly put his duffle and the divider of papers he had been grading on the table before throwing his arms out as the bundles of joy rushed into a hug.

“Uncle Qrow~!” The two called out while being picked up and placed on the hips of their uncle. “Did you bring us presents?!” the spunky blonde, Yang, questioned him with the fierce look she always wore.

“I want pwesents,” her little sister, Ruby, concurred. She was still getting used to the whole speaking thing, and Qrow would be lying if it didn’t make his heart melt every single time he heard her small, adorable voice. The uncle placed a kiss on both of the girls’ foreheads.

“Presents? Now, why would I bring you two snots presents?” he jested with the children who laughed. “Do I look like Santa Claus to you? Do I have a big, round tummy like Santa?”

The girls giggled excitedly as they held their uncle tighter. “Santa doesn’t come until Christmas, Uncle Qrow! You can’t be Santa! You just always bring us presents when you visit!” Yang countered with a wide grin on her chubby cheeks.

Qrow looked up in mock contemplation as he hummed, fingers tracing his stubbled chin. “Really now? I don’t recall.”

“Uncle Qwow!” the tiny flower on his left side pouted, silver eyes twinkling under the kitchen lights.

“Alright, alright, you caught me. I do have something for you boogers.” The dark-haired man put them down while he reached for his duffle, taking out two plushies he found for them - a ladybug and a bumblebee. The two squealed in delight as they were handed their new toys. “Now, I still have Christmas presents for you, but if you’re _really_ good I _might_ just sneak a few more under the tree,” he winked. “How does that sound? Deal?”

“Deal!” the sisters agreed, bouncing with their stuffed animals in hand.

“Oh? Girls, did Uncle Qrow give you a gift early?” the light voice of Ruby’s mother rang through the kitchen. Red met silver as Qrow spotted the woman. The two of them meeting in the middle in a friendly embrace. “Hey, Qrow. It’s been too long! The girls were preparing all day for your arrival. Said something about their ‘favorite uncle’ finally coming home.”

Qrow chuckled as he let go of his best friend. “Really now? I wonder who that could be. I hope the smell of cookies is also for yours truly,” he commented.

Summer sighed playfully. “They were meant to be for Raven.”

“You are such a liar. Although speaking of Raven, she didn’t help you make them, did she? I would rather not get food poisoning during my Christmas holiday.”

“Didn’t allow her in a ten foot radius of the kitchen even while I was shopping for the ingredients,” Summer nodded with a snicker. “Do you need me to bring you over to your place? I’m surprised you got someone to take you even _this_ far.”

“That would be much appreciated. Tai and Raven home for me to greet before I leave?”

“No, they left to go shopping earlier and haven’t gotten back yet. I can tell them you said ‘hi’ though.” The petite woman then walked to grab her coat from the stand after retrieving her keys from the countertop. “Come on, girls. Let’s bring Uncle Qrow home.”

The children began to bounce once more. “Uncle Qrow, can we spend the night?!”

“Please Uncle Qwow!”

“Sorry kiddos, but I have sleep calling me. How about we talk about it tomorrow?”

His nieces responded with a pout complemented with big puppy dog eyes, a disappointed “okay” barely escaping their lips. Qrow couldn’t just let them be so let down, so he crouched down to their level. “You know, girls, I _did_ hear that Santa was taking time out of his schedule to visit the mall downtown tomorrow. If you come over tomorrow, you just might be able to tell him any of your last second gifts you want. How about that?” A huge smile grew on his face when the young ones began jumping for joy. “Alright, you two, go get your coats, so I can get some rest before we go see Santa tomorrow.” Ruby and Yang happily complied and ran off to go get their coats. Red and silver eyes met once more as Qrow and Summer chuckled at their pure innocence and excitement. 

Standing up, Qrow winced as he felt his body ache, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Summer. “I was wondering when it would get to you.” Shit, she knew.

“I have no idea what you mean, Sum.” He knew.

“Bullshit. We’ve been best friends since we met in high school. I know every single quirk of yours, so don’t tell me I don’t know that you got laid.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, it’s the way you just winced at standing up, or it could possibly be the fact that you were standing like you had a butt plug up your ass.”

“How do you know what I stand like when I have a butt plug in?”

“Qrow,” Summer deadpanned, an unamused expression upon her features.

“Fine! You got me!” he surrendered with his hands up in defense. “So I got laid? Why does that matter?”

“Qrow.”

“What?!”

“Qrow, did you get fucked in a public bathroom?” Dammit, why did she have to be so smart sometimes?! The silence that followed led her to the answer. “I had more faith in you.”

“You don’t know what this guy looked like!”

“Nobody could be hot enough for me to get-” she began, stopping once she saw the picture that her best friend had pulled up on his phone of a beefy brunette. The picture was a selfie that looked to be taken on the plane. He must have taken it while Qrow was asleep or something. And even she had to admit, he was pretty good looking. Okay, so maybe he _was_ hot, maybe even hot enough for her to consider getting rammed in a public bathroom. Okay, so maybe she _would_ thank him if he strangled her to death with those arms. That meant nothing. Definitely nothing. Oh gods, he was so hot. “Understandable.”

“See?! And anyway, it’s not like I was on the floor or anything. I mean, yeah the wall isn’t much better but it’s not the floor,” Qrow tried to argue. Thankfully, that was when the girls reappeared from retrieving their winter wear, giving Qrow an excuse to get out of this conversation.

The trip to his house was twenty minutes of listening to the girls talk about their time at school and all the toys they were hoping to get from Santa as well as them pointing out numerous houses that had Christmas lights up. Qrow couldn’t help but smile the whole way. It had felt like so long since he had last been with his family. When they finally reached Qrow’s cabin, he thanked Summer for the ride and exited the car before texting her. **I would just like to say that I am now a proud member of the Mile High Club. Totally worth it!** He laughed to himself just thinking about how she would react as he walked up to his front door to unlock it.

The small cabin house was comfortable and homely. It was surrounded by woods and elevated on the side of a mountain, giving the back of the house as well as the patio a beautiful view of nature - something which Qrow always considered home. He was happy here every single time he came. He also had his workshop right beside it where he made all kinds of wooden and metal sculptures as well as other pieces of art for those who commissioned him. It was how he was able to buy the house after renting it for so long.

The inside of the home was mostly a light colored oak with maroon, black, gray, and white furniture and decorations. The cabin had three bedrooms - the master, the one he designated as the girls’ room, and the spare for any guests who came over (not that many visited, but it was always nice to have the option). Overall, it was well kept and nice - a luxury he hadn’t had as a kid.

The bird sniffed at the air around him, taking in the wonderful smells of nature that lingered in his home. He couldn’t wait to turn on the fireplace to add to it, but that was to wait until he got a shower in. His lower body was sticky from the activities he had partook in earlier even though he had tried his best to clean up properly.

His thoughts began to linger back to the man who had taken him apart so effortlessly. Qrow was amazed at how well they fit together - two strangers who had coincidentally been at the same restaurant in the same airport at the same time. He recalled how easily it was for Clover to figure out every single one of his weaknesses, remembering all the compliments he had offered him as if he were a follower praising a god. It was almost too much.

And _gods,_ Clover was hot! His body was bulky and buff like he just came out of a fucking comicbook, like Donatello chiseled him out of stone. The way the thin fabric of his button up shirt stretched to accommodate his biceps and pecs while his pants barely even had enough room for his cock made Qrow hard just thinking about it. Even after being ravaged twice today, he _still_ needed to let off some steam.

Hm, that gave him an idea.

Making his way to his room, he threw his stuff beside the large dresser before pulling out what he needed from the bag as well as the box of toys from under his bed and making his way to the master bath. From beneath the sink, he grabbed the extra bottle of lube he had and placed it on the floor beside his phone. He then stripped, throwing his clothes to the side, and grabbed his favorite dildo out of the box. Qrow used the suction cup to attach it on the floor and coated it in lube. He could feel himself getting harder at the thought of Clover’s face and voice, prompting him to continue his lewd act. Luckily, it wouldn’t take much prep for him to be able to take the toy inside of him.

Propping his phone up against the jacuzzi tub, the man opened his camera, changing to the video feature and hitting record. The angle was perfect. It showed everything he wanted it to - and everything he wanted Clover to see. He then bent down on all fours, keeping his legs slightly apart to spread his cheeks, in front of the lens, allowing the device to get a better view as he coated his fingers in lube and began to stroke himself slowly. He gradually got closer and closer to the pucker that most likely still had some of Clover’s load within.

Sliding further after some playful teasing, one of his digits finally breached his hole, causing Qrow to let out a tiny moan. He was barely going in, yet it felt as though just that little bit was lighting a fire inside him. His movements were slow, wanting to take in every single feeling inside him. How would Clover react to seeing him be so naughty, especially if it were in person? Would he praise him? Would he scold him? Would the man tie his hands together and take charge, setting a pace so slow and agonizing that it made him beg for more? “ _Clover~!_ ”

His mind was all over the place, except it wasn’t. All of it was on one thing and one thing only - Clover. Everything about him was perfect, and Qrow was disappointed in himself for not calling the man sooner to arrange a meeting or even inviting him to stay in his own home for the vacation he had told Qrow he was going on for the next _two weeks_ . However, the arrangements would have to wait until tomorrow. For now, he wanted to make sure that Clover knew _exactly_ what the corvid craved, wanted to make sure that Clover would be craving him as much as he was craving Clover.

He slipped a second finger inside the slick heat, starting to make scissoring motions to make sure he was open and ready to fuck himself (even though he was probably ready at that moment, but he wouldn’t let Clover know that). Every single detail was being captured just for those amazing jade eyes, that would likely be blown by this point in the video, to watch. The thought made Qrow moan audibly as he plunged a third finger into his abused hole.

His hand got faster as his legs spread more apart, sliding on the cold tile beneath him. His whimpers were becoming more and more frequent until it was almost as if he was a singer holding the final note of a song. Suddenly, he stopped, making sure to give the lens direct eye contact and a debauched, wanton smile so as to stare into Clover’s stupidly handsome face, almost as if to say _“Come get me, lucky charm_ (a nickname he had given him after talking a bit on the plane).”

He then repositioned himself to hover over the sex toy suctioned on the tiles below, sinful grin still gracing his now sweat soaked features. His hand went under him to grab at the dildo, allowing him to align it to his entrance. “ _Unfortunate you’re not here, lucky charm._ It seems that I’ll just have to play with myself for tonight,” he spoke before dropping himself in one quick motion. He almost wailed at how good it felt, but it wasn’t nearly as good as how Clover felt.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he began speaking again as he slowly began to bounce up and down. “I wish it was you though. Your cock feels much better - so big and warm. I would let you load me up until I was overflowing, you know. That sounds pretty tempting, don’t you think~!” His voice was almost becoming a lullaby. Quiet yet so loud. Meaningless yet so chanting. Qrow was riling himself up, even if it _was_ his own voice echoing off the walls.

The lithe man began to move rapidly, trying to angle himself perfectly so as to hit that perfect spot inside of him. The crow then gave a mock pout face. “ _Ah~!_ I really wish you were here to fuck me senseless, Cloves.” Yet another nickname Qrow had come up with. “I want _yo-AHH!”_ The scream that interrupted him sounded like nothing else Qrow had ever heard come from himself. He hadn’t even realized that he had accidentally aimed the toy directly at his prostate. It had been a pretty aggressive descent too.

Everything around him suddenly went blank as he lost all interest in everything around him except for the dildo inside him. He was pretty sure he was mumbling, quite possibly crying out for Clover, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even realize, because the fire inside of him was now like explosives being set off. His body was rippling from his quick thrusts downwards, the epicenter of the explosion being his prostate that was now causing each and every nerve to become alight.

He swore that every air molecule around him could be felt rubbing against his body; he was so sensitive. Qrow then wrapped his long, slick digits around his pinkened length, standing and waiting for attention. He couldn’t help the absolute _wanton_ scream that left his lungs. The birds around his house probably flew off at the sudden sound it was so loud. “ _Ah~! Clover! Clover!”_ the bird sang as he came down from his high, figure noticeably relaxing as breathes sounded in hard, satisfied pants.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, dusty eyes glanced down at the mess now littering the bathroom floor. He couldn’t help but give a wicked grin before once again staring straight into the camera. “The things you do to me,” Qrow chuckled before stopping the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover gets a rather welcomed wake up call...or text rather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! 50+ kudos?! Thank you so much! I'm so glad everybody seems to be liking this story! This is my first attempt at smut, so I'm really excited that you guys enjoy it! I feel as though I am getting better and better with each chapter, so I can't wait to write the upcoming chapters! Thank you again! Enjoy the meal!

Snow fell, light as a feather, outside the large log house in the middle of the woods, coating the leafless trees in a beautiful, sparkling, pure white blanket. The smell of smoking wood lingered in the air from the previous night’s fire in the fireplace, slowly exiting out into the open through the chimney. Light, dimmed by the soft precipitation falling from the sky, shone through snow-covered windows, barely bright enough to awake the unconscious man from his peaceful slumber.

Minty eyes gradually opened as Clover stirred awake, hands lifting to rub at them with a yawn.  _ I think that’s the best sleep I’ve gotten in a  _ long  _ time,  _ he thought, turning his head to the side to see the gorgeous winter wonderland outside. His cheeks lifted in a small smile as he watched each individual snowflake fall to join the fluffy coating on the ground outside. It was certainly much more pleasing to see snow in a place where it wasn’t a tundra all year round. Tundras were much more ice than snow afterall.

The muscular one’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar ring of his scroll from the nightstand. Clover grunted as he forced himself into an upright position to see who was calling at - it was 10:30?!  _ I haven’t woken up this late since college! _

“Good morning, Elm,” he greeted the most boisterous of his friend group.

“Clover!” The man in question winced at the volume. “You forgot to call us when you got there! What’s it like?! I’ve never been to Patch! Is it warm there?! Do you get to hang out on a beach on Christmas while we have to hope the heating here can keep up with the damn blizzards?! Because if so, that is so unfair, Ebi!”

Clover chuckled at her enthusiasm. “I already told you that Patch is in a temperate zone, Elm. It’s cold here too, just not as cold as Atlas. However, we do have a bathhouse right beside the cabin that my dad built when I was a kid, so there is something we don’t exactly have easy access to in the sky. I was just about to get in actually.”

“A bathhouse?! I hope you’re going to invite your new boyfriend to join. You know - Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clover lied. So, she had noticed the obvious pining between the two.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Clover! You know exactly what I’m talking about! Shit, me, Harriet, Vine, and Marrow were fucking  _ dying  _ on the way back from dropping you off at the airport about how your pants were so bulged out from your-”

“Elm!” Clover yelled into the phone, face as red as Santa’s suit. “That is  _ not  _ appropriate!”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Okay, fine, I was -  _ aroused!  _ Are you happy now?”

“There was nothing to prove, Clover. We saw you approach him after we left the restaurant. So, did you get his number? What’s his name?” Why did his friends have to know  _ everything  _ about his sex life? Was this how other friends were? Maybe, he should remind them that he is technically still their boss.  _ That might make it worse. _

The man sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes once more and pinch the bridge of his nose.  _ Try  _ not  _ to think of fucking Qrow’s brains out when talking to Elm, Ebi! This is humiliating already!  _ “Yes, I did get his number. His name is Qrow. That is all I’m telling you. Don’t make me hang up the scroll.”

The woman on the other side of the line let out a huge laugh, causing Clover’s face to become even more red. “Oh, come on! You  _ have  _ to tell me more! I thought I was your best friend! I need to know everything!”

“Goodbye, Elm!”

“Wait-”  _ Click _ .

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have told her anything. I should’ve just lied and told her that he said he was straight,” Clover shook his head after dropping his phone in his lap, disappointed in himself for once again telling her more than was necessary. He then picked his device back up and opened his notifications, seeing that he had a media message from Qrow.  _ I wonder what this could be-? _

His fingers tapped the message to open it. His dark-haired lover had sent a video, simply picturing a black screen as the thumbnail. Attached, it read  _ “Good morning, Lucky Charm~! You’re welcome to call me whenever!”  _ with little hearts at the end of it.  _ Holy shit _ did Qrow make his blood run south. If he didn’t have morning wood before, he certainly had it now. “Maybe a bath can wait for a little bit,” Clover told himself before opening the video, broadcasting it to his tv through bluetooth.

His eyes watched as it loaded. He leaned over to grab the glass of water he had sitting on the nightstand, bringing it to his lips and feeling the cool contents start to enter his dry throat when the video finally began playing. Water was spat out with the force of fucking truck he was caught so off guard. How could he not?

There was Qrow, kneeling down on all fours with his entrance aiming directly at the camera, coating lube on his fingers and teasing himself.  _ Good fucking morning indeed!  _ Whatever blood had been up by his brain just a second ago had just fallen like an anchor towards the center of gravity with that center being his cock.

Clover could almost feel how stretched that incredible ass was. Hell, he had emerged himself in it twice yesterday, and he was certainly not anywhere near small. Qrow honestly could have started the video with taking the dildo in the background without any prep at all. “Holy shit,” the lucky male whispered before reluctantly pausing the video to nearly rip his boxers off, cock springing out at full attention. The undergarment was thrown across the room. “Dammit, Qrow. At least, warn me before you send me a video of you fucking yourself right when I wake up!” He unpaused the video.

Green eyes couldn’t leave the screen as fingers slowly but surely made their way to their destination.  _ Gods,  _ Qrow just looked so gorgeous on all fours - completely naked, pupils blown, hair messy, and expression wanton. Clover hoped he would finally hear those moans at full force. If only Qrow were here right now - he would most definitely have his ass pressed flush against Clover’s hips, taking his cock all the way up to the hilt again and again. The brunette would have his fingers entwined in that soft, feathery hair, pulling at it to add even more force behind his thrusts. Clover could almost feel the heat closing in around his steel hard member as his crow would shout out to the heavens how much of a slut he was for dick. He couldn’t help but begin stroking himself slowly at the thought, trying to add to the image he had in his mind.

Finally, Qrow had breached his entrance in the video, a tiny whimper escaping him. It reminded Clover of how he had sounded in the bathroom the day prior. All of those amazing sounds had been wasted. Some had slipped yes, but the sex would have been even more incredible if he had been able to hear those screams of absolute delight. He was at least glad to get a preview of what it will be like when he ravages the corvid in person (and in  _ private).  _ He was utterly  _ starving  _ to watch Qrow be unraveled in front of him without any worry in the world. The thought of it made his length throb near painfully.

_ Gods, _ Qrow looked so fucking  _ naughty _ too! It was almost as if he was trying to make Santa’s naughty list at the very last second - testing time to see how much he could get away with before Christmas! His movements were slow and precise, bringing out every single ounce of desire from Clover like someone drinking water after a marathon. Those porcelain white asscheeks weren’t making it any better either. They just looked like they were meant to be glowing red with large, familiar handprints almost tattooed on them they would be so prominent, screaming for someone to punish them with hard slaps against the smooth skin. And even after all of that, Qrow  _ still  _ managed to look innocent and pure in the face. The wanton expression of his appearing as though it came from someone who was disappointed yet thankful simultaneously, brows raised up and lips in a smile. Clover couldn’t think of  _ any  _ other person in the world who could appear just as Qrow was in the video.

_ “Clover~!”  _ he heard spill from the nude figure’s mouth shamelessly as he continued in prepping himself. Clover couldn’t help but let out a groan at the way Qrow sounded saying his name, like the professor was calling for him to just go through the fucking screen and tie his hands above his head so he could do nothing but take the massive cock of Clover over and over again, making him once again lose every single coherent thought he had in that beautiful twunk brain of his. If the kinky bird liked it rough, that’s what he would get and more.

And,  _ gods,  _ did him being a professor open up a whole new can of worms. Hell, not even just a can, a fucking  _ bucket.  _ Clover could  _ clearly  _ picture bending that slim waist over a mahogany desk after whipping everything atop it onto the floor unceremoniously. He hoped that Qrow’s nails would make telling scratches on the top of it, so there was no way that the instructor could even have a peak at the furniture without thinking of being wrecked to a point he couldn’t even say his own name, let alone know anything but Clover’s. The risk of being caught by either a staff member or a student titillated him to no end. He almost felt guilty about musing on that sitch.

Jade studied the screen as a second finger joined the first, opening and closing, opening and closing, opening and closing, widening that sweet, tight hole with every stretch. What Clover would do to be able to shove his tongue into the depths and greedily devour whatever he could reach with his tongue. His strokes became faster and more frantic the more he imagined, the more he watched what could be his and nobody else’s.

The red that was spread evenly across those handsome, stubbled cheeks was as beautiful as a summer day’s sunset. The pink of his irises complemented the hue perfectly, making him appear as if he was one of those flawless fictional characters you saw in video games. The lithe bird was just so  _ stunning _ , like a fairy tale prince taken right from the pages. And here he was, filming himself for only Clover to see. How fucking lucky could a man be? Maybe he should buy a lottery ticket to test it.

He’d be bullshitting if he said he didn’t almost cum on the spot when Qrow reacted to a third finger with an audible moan. His legs were spreading wider like a gymnast slowly lowering themselves into a split. The note began as a choppy thing, slowly gaining more energy with the more those graceful fingers moved in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over, over and over. Clover’s own hand was moving at a speed he didn’t think was possible, skin on skin sensations sending shivers up a muscular spine and causing goosebumps to form below short brown hairs.

And without another beat, all of it stopped. The digits were removed, and Qrow was repositioning himself over the toy that had been forgotten by his audience. Clover’s own hand stopped, trying to put all of his lustful attention on the absolute  _ masterpiece  _ of a human that was Qrow Branwen. He stared as the large dildo rubbed up against a lube soaked (and quite possibly still cum-filled) hole. His head pulsed from his salacity when that low, debauched voice began in a tone so  _ dirty  _ yet so  _ innocent.  _

_ “Unfortunate, you’re not here, lucky charm,”  _ that voice began. Did Clover’s eyes even show any green at this point?  _ “It seems that I’ll just have to play with myself for tonight.”  _ Clover envied that rubber cock when Qrow sank onto it with a high howl. What would it feel like to have Qrow ride his dick that way? To be able to watch from a worm’s eye view of his own length breaching that red hot heat in a steady rhythm that would gain more and more urgency? If he would die with Qrow on his dick, that would be a dream come true. Go out with a bang as his coworkers would say, even though that’s probably not the kind of bang they were thinking of. Hey, you gotta think outside the box sometimes.

Gray and black locks stuck to a light forehead after a tiny break and some delicious pants, shimmering with sweat from the excursion of continuously bouncing up and down on the dildo in a gradual build up. Clover began his strokes once more, much slower this time so as to feel every single nerve get lit up by the touch, as if it was him that the crow was riding shamelessly. Shame it was his own hand and not his bird’s own or even his mouth. He was positive that that moist pink tongue barely hanging out of open lips would be a taste of heaven when licking his huge manhood, hot breath coating it every time he needed air in his lungs.

Clover growled, low in his throat, trying to stall his steadily oncoming climax - which was getting much, much more difficult when he learned that Qrow wasn’t done with his ramblings.  _ “I wish it was you though,”  _ Qrow whined with an almost sad voice, the lewdness still ever present. The brunette’s head pulsed once more in bliss at the sing song voice.  _ “Your cock feels so much better - so big and warm.” It better feel fucking better. If you said it didn’t I would have to force that absolute bullshit of yours out of that slutty, little bird brain of yours. Punish you until you fucking wept for me to take you apart like a fucking puzzle. _

_ “I would let you load me up until I was overflowing, you know.” Course you would, you gorgeous cock slut. Already did that twice and yet here you are still wanting more. You’re just so greedy, aren’t you, Birdie? _

_ “That sounds pretty tempting, don’t you think~?”  _ That voice could put a baby to sleep yet it lit something in Clover like fucking dynamite. The man couldn’t help but chuckle, still struggling to keep his enormous load from spilling all over himself too early. He could see those narrow hips begin to angle in a telltale manner. He knew that this was going to end soon - both fortunate and unfortunate really. He couldn’t exactly keep going with how hot this all was. Once again,  _ good morning, Ebi! _

He wondered how the hell the slim man had that much stamina, what with how he was both taking the toy in his ass like a champ and having to slam himself down on it repeatedly.  _ No wonder he has a six pack. _

Qrow then made an  _ adorable  _ pouty face that would make any straight man want to fuck him like a fleshlight. Clover’s groans and huffs were echoing throughout the room, eyes trying to keep from shutting due to the bliss quickly overcoming him. He didn’t have long until he was going to pretty much explode, and there was  _ no chance in the world  _ that he would speed up the video. No, no, no, absolutely not. He would rather get stabbed through the chest.

_ “Ah~! I really wish you were to fuck me senseless, Cloves.” I bet you do. Just as I wish I was  _ there  _ to fuck you senseless. How can someone be so fucking delectible? “I want yo-AHH!”  _ The buff man had to stop himself for a solid second so as to not blow his load before the one in the video.  _ Gods,  _ that scream was so intoxicating. He would  _ gladly  _ get drunk on that scream even if it killed him. Thankfully, it seemed that that was what made Qrow lose every single bit of control over himself. His feathery hair moved up and down along with him as he abused his own prostate just for his lucky charm’s eyes. Clover truly was the luckiest man in the world if he was the only one who ever got to see such a treasure take himself apart after being taken apart by an enormous length twice the day prior.

The hand around the thick ten inches started again at a rapid pace, trying to match Qrow’s as if to imagine that lovely ass taking  _ his  _ dick rather than just a toy. Long and thin digits wrapped around the pinkened length on the screen. Another wail escaping gasping lungs. Another groan escaping tanned lips. It was taking all effort Clover could manage just to keep his eyes focused on his early Christmas present instead of rolling to the back of his head, not wanting to waste a second of his first time watching. Yeah, no way was he never going to open this back up. Time to make use of his “homework” folder again.

_ Come on, babe. I can’t take it much longer. Cum for me. Cum all over that tile like the good and naughty boy you are,  _ Clover ordered the avian in his mind, all while hearing his name screamed over and over, again and again like it was going out of style. “Just one more hit,” Clover choked out as the teacher lifted himself once more and brought himself down with a force of a hammer.

_ “Ah~! Clover! Clover!”  _ And, that was it. A load that would make a volcano jealous erupted from the lucky man’s erection, covering broad pecs and rock hard abs with enough milky white to fill a glass. All the oxygen that Clover hadn’t realized he was holding left him in heavy breaths as he came down from the best climax he’s ever had from masturbating. His minty eyes glanced up at the tv from seeing how much of a mess he had made. It seemed Qrow was in the same boat as him except the bodily fluids that escaped during his climax glazed the floor in an obscene manner, his whole body seemed flushed - the dildo still inside of him, most likely still grazing his prostate.

Filmed red met real green as the corvid whispered out breathily, “the things you do to me” before the recording was stopped.  _ The things you do to  _ me,  _ Birdie,  _ Clover thought to himself, finishing up catching his breath. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself when he gazed back down at his chest. “Good thing I waited to take a bath,” he said before retrieving what he needed and making his way to the bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! It always makes me happy to get feedback from my readers! My next update will be either NHTR of Clandestine or Triumph Will Be Ours if you want to check either of them out! Thank you guys, again! And have a happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you liked my gift to you all!
> 
> ~Assassin Number 9


End file.
